Tell Me This
by Hana no Ceres
Summary: *Completed*Shonen Ai* [3x4] In battle, Trowa is seriously injured- and suffers amnesia... How will Quatre ever be able to tell Trowa how he feels?
1. The Explosion

I figured I'd make all parts extremely small- considering I'm not sure where this fic is going. J/k!  
  
This story is dedicated to ryoubakurafan013- who has begged for me to write her a 3x4 fic. for some reason or other ^_~. Well- it's been a long-LONG time since I've written a Gundam fic- so she really wants for me to get back in the "mood". ((it's harder than you think! I've all ready been through the Gundam stage.!))  
  
Anyway- this section is. short, subtle- to the point. Quatre's flashback- explosion during battle- and Quatre going a little numb. next chapter will probably be longer- but this is all I wrote at school, so yeah. But um. Read and Review!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'.': Thoughts  
  
Tell Me This.: The Explosion  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Quatre hummed softly to himself as his hazel eyes starred up at the massive figure in front of hi. Sandrock- who somehow always kept him level headed and attentive to his real mission on Earth. But his mind always wandered- and the soft steps in the hanger quickly caught his attention. He could feel the ones he most loved there with him. Sandrock and-  
  
"You shouldn't be coming out here by yourself in the middle of the night." A familiar voice spoke from behind him, Quatre's soft eyes not wavering from his target. The young man could feel the hair on the back of his neck go on end- sort of intoxicating to just HEAR Trowa's voice.  
  
"I just wanted to see Sandrock for a little while." The young man said softly, finally breaking his gaze from his Gundam and turning o face the teenager behind him. Trowa Barton- at least a "name". He stood there with his arms crossed, attention focused on the young Arabian. "You know- before we go into battle tomorrow." His last words were void of bitterness.  
  
The other man nodded, still no breaking his gaze. "I understand you don't want to fight." Quatre's light eyes starred at the ground for a second in remorse- but his face brightened when he looked up again.  
  
"But I fight for the colonies- it's my duty." Trowa gave him a calculating look before he turned around, facing the exit.  
  
"It's your duty- but I don't want you to go into battle and see you hurt."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The events in those few minutes from the night before flashed in front of the Arabian's eyes as he starred in shock. Heavyarms had exploded- all of the machinery turning into a bright flame, sending a black plume of smoke into the bright sky. He couldn't move- he couldn't feel the sandy blonde hair clinging to his swear-covered flesh, or that there were still bullets wising through the air. All he could see was the bright flames that were sending knives through his heart.  
  
'Tro.' The bare beginning of tears were starting to form in his eyes. 'Tro.' He repeated again. "TROWAAAAA!" The teenager shouted, rushing forward in his Gundam, trying to get as near to the flames as possible.  
  
"Quatre-sama- we must leave now!" Rishid spoke through the intercom; he sounded rushed- he was fighting two relentless Leo suits.  
  
"I- I can't." Quatre pulled off his goggles, body shaking in his seat- it felt like his heart had just been ripped away. "Trowa." He cried lightly, trying to keep himself from completely breaking down. But it was useless- the one he most loved was.  
  
"Quatre-sama- we must go now!"  
  
"I'm not leaving him." Quatre finally chocked out- trying to keep his voice as steady as normal.  
  
"But, Quatre-sa-"  
  
"I'M NOT GOING!" He shouted, almost all of the Magwanats around him stopping in their tracks: Quatre was never like that.  
  
"But."  
  
"Leave- save yourselves." The young man closed his eyes, he was trying to dull out the shock as best he could. Then before anyone had any chance to object, he ran into the flames- temperature rising in Sandrock's cockpit- but he didn't care. He didn't care that the metal carcass he took in his arms was still in flames- or that fuel was spilling dangerously away. "Trowa. it'll be alright." Quatre whispered, crouching down lightly, boosters going off behind him, sending the mobile suits into the air.  
  
"Quatre-sama!" The Magwanats shouted up at him- but he wasn't listening. All he could concentrate on was the pit in his stomach that was only whispering "death".  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I will only update if I receive more than 5 replies! Next Chapter: Where does Quatre take Heavyarms? Did Trowa survive the explosion? And why is Quatre so worried? 


	2. Feeling New Pain

Well- it took almost 2 weeks to get the reviews I wanted, but I'm not complaining considering all the GW fics there are out there! Anyway- replies!:  
  
RYOUBAKURAFAN013: Of course I dedicated it to you! Why wouldn't I? You're the one who wanted me to write it.! And how can you say so much of a fic that's not even that long at all! [falls over] I dunno- I'm trying my best with it. it was hard enough to just write this section! Silly, ne?  
  
ANIME WRITER KARICA: A bad GW fic? [shudders] I hear ya- some people just don't even try and it's a little disappointing.  
  
ROCKY: What do I have planned? Well- I'm just taking it one chapter at a time ^_^. I sorta know where I wanna go, though- even though it's always super hard to get there -_-.  
  
JENIHENPEN: Of course Trowa lives! He's a kawaii character! So mysterious. [wiggles her brows] besides- I couldn't leave poor Quatre by himself! And the story being true to the series...? [smiles brightly] I haven't seen the series for like 2 years! Well- I saw Endless Waltz once after I bought it- but still! [does her happy dance]  
  
General: Um. I won't update till I have 10 reviews. and well. this section is short to- only a page- front and back- when I wrote it out. But- I think I couldn't have been able to end this chapter anyway without a cliffie! So- hope you enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'..': Thoughts  
  
Tell Me This.: Feeling New Pain  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tears continued to run down his cheeks as he wept silently to himself. Quatre felt so alone for the first real time in his life- no other event had ever left him so empty. Sandrock held Heavyarms against his chest- the almost weightless feeling from being underwater wasn't evident at all.  
  
Quatre had taken the two across the battlefield- to a blue sea where he knew his crying wouldn't be heard. Now, the two giants were submerged under the endless depths- the Gundams embracing in a mournful way.  
  
"Trowa." Quatre repeated softly, closing his eyes into the darkness; their hours together there had produced no sound from the other male. "I. I don't want you to die." For the first time he said what he'd been so afraid of- Trowa dying. But the blonde's demeanor didn't change.  
  
In a mournful way, he hummed softly- almost silently- but he hoped that Trowa could hear. Sandrock seemed to react to the melody- swaying slowly in the blue liquid space- a twirl with Heavyarms pressed against him. The motions seemed to come from Quatre's shattering emotions and he was coming to the realization of what Trowa's death could actually mean: the one he loved never knew. The true irony of war- the true loneliness left after all the enemy was defeated and there was nothing left to attack.  
  
But all he could whimper was "Trowa."  
  
"Trowa?" A voice echoed back to him- a figment of his imagination.  
  
"Hai, Trowa." Quatre could remember the way the teenager's eyes could focus on only him..  
  
"Who's Trowa?" At this, the blonde's head snapped up in complete shock. He couldn't believe his ears- Trowa was alive? Trowa was alive!  
  
"Trowa. you're safe!" The Arabian's tears of sadness seemed to shift to tears of joy- he could hear the voice of HIM. "I- I was so worried!" He chocked out, tears streaming at a steady rate.  
  
Then without a second though, jets from behind Sandrock exploded once again, sending both machines to the surface of the ocean- and into the bright sky that was signaling the forthcoming night with purple and gold. Quatre's gentle maneuvers set both mobile suits along the silent coast; he was eager to see the person he'd been contemplating his own death over.  
  
Sandrock's cockpit opened up, ocean water glistening against the metal around him as he breathed in the fresh air of Earth. Staggering forward, the distance between the machines was minimal- and Quatre was soon trying his hardest to pry open the pilot's area on an almost destroyed Heavyarms.  
  
In one frantic move, he pulled the deformed alloy's hatch- a teenager sitting there almost stunned at his release.  
  
"Trowa!" Tears glistened in the blonde's eyes- seeing the brunette sitting there felt like a flood of deep emotions.  
  
"Trowa." 03 repeated, looking down. Reaching forward, Quatre quickly undid the buckles of the seat that held the boy in place. Taking his hand, the Arabian pulled Trowa away from the deformed Gundam, and into the air of the setting sun.  
  
"I. I was so scarred. The boy's arms wrapped around 03, hugging him to his light chest. The taller form responded almost reluctantly, one hand gently caressing the fragile boy's back.  
  
"Scarred? Why?" Trowa spoke softly, looking down at the deep blue eyes that starred up at him. "I don't even know you."  
  
It felt like Quatre's heart had stopped.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Remember- I won't post again till I get 10 reviews!  
  
Next chapter: Trowa doesn't remember? Quatre's new loneliness- and where does the change lead to? 


	3. Lost Past

This one didn't take me that long to write- but it took me FOREVER to type! Anyway- replies!:  
  
ANIME WRITER KARICA: AHH... romance- well- little bits and pieces, I guess! Poor Quatre is left with a Trowa who doesn't remember him... [sniff] but- this chapter is LONGER than the other two- but not THAT much longer. I'm workin' on it, though!  
  
ROCKY: Gosh- how I hash this out?! [hides her head] don't put so much responsibility on me! [cries]  
  
RYOUBAKURAFAN013: Ah... the water part. Um... have you heard that music box melody in Cowboy Bebop? "Stella by Moor"? I dunno- I just sorta could imagine Quatre humming that song... [shrug] sounded good at the time!  
  
General Note: Um... this part is longer- and um... yeah!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'...': thoughts  
  
Tell Me This...: Lost Past  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The boy's hands trembled from their places against Trowa's back; Quatre stepped away- almost unable to control himself. Trowa's words had stung and they kept ringing in his ears.  
  
"But I don't even know you." He shivered; the dark green orbs watching him, contorting in worry. "Are you alright?" Trowa asked, taking one of the boy's hands in his. Quatre was trembling- tears were instantly transforming into sadness- and his legs were threatening to fall out from under him.  
  
"Go-"The teenager chocked out as bravely as he could. "Gomen nasai..." He pushed away from 03; a million things were going through his mind- and being touched by the body he craved wasn't helping... The thought that the soul he'd fallen in love with being gone seemed only an illusion.  
  
"How could this happen..?" Quatre whispered unknowingly, his gaze lost- eyes fixated on the white sands beneath them. The person in front of him reached out, tipping the Arabian's face up to look at him.  
  
"Please don't cry." His voice was oddly soft- and the tone sent chills down Quatre's spine.  
  
'It's not him... it's not.' Tears started to rain along his velvet cheeks- 03 frowning softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know you." He whispered. Quatre couldn't take it anymore. He jerked away, turning around and using Sandrock's near distance to his advantage. He slid down the side of the mecha- feet instantly taking him into a run across the sand. But it was useless. The soft sand made it virtually impossible and he'd only gone over a bluff- hiding him from Trowa- before he fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
'Trowa...' His slender arms wrapped around his body, trying to comfort his shaking form. He felt his heart in his throat- it was hard to breathe; he couldn't think- a million scenarios were flying in his mind; it was happening too fast- it was like time was standing still.  
  
His body was tensing- he couldn't breathe- and the small form fell on its side- unconscious.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The teenager awoke to the smell of something roasting- and he smiled lightly to himself. Animalistic instincts flooded through him; his stomach growled in hungry pain.  
  
'That smells wonderful.' He licked his lips, feeling warmth radiating fro his left side, a fire's heat licking his skin softly. Sighing, his light eyes opened to look up at the dark vastness of the sky where small diamonds sparkled against the plane.  
  
'It's so beautiful- space...' He smiled lightly- but it faded slowly. 'But all the fighting... and I- I was sent to kill people.' He closed his eyes again. 'I was sent down to kill people with-'  
  
"Trowa..." Quatre sat up, mind jumping from place to place. What happened? How did he get there? How long had he been there? Where was-  
  
"I was wondering how long you would sleep." A teenager said, Trowa was sitting next to him, rotating a stick over a make shift fire, four fish speared through it.  
  
"Oh..." Quatre whispered, looking down. Trowa was wearing no shirt- it had been underneath the blond to avoid the bitter sand that he might get in his face.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier- you got really upset." The teenager seemed to talk to him in much more open ease. "I guess this Trowa you say I am was really important to you."  
  
The Arabian crossed his legs Indian-style, starring down at the white sand reflecting the colors of the fire in front of him. "Hai."  
  
"I- I wish there was something I could do for you. You seem like a very kind person to care so much for whoever that was." The blond looked up at the person besides him; he looked like Trowa- it WAS Trowa- but the way the two talked... the way they carried themselves. The way this new one was so open and didn't SEEM to want to shield his thoughts and emotions. But Quatre couldn't judge- he'd found out about the apparent amnesia and he'd collapsed.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered when Trowa slid two of the fishes off the roasting spear and onto a large leaf that he handed the smaller male. The two ate in silence for several minutes- Quatre neatly ripping pieces off with his fingers, Trowa eating directly from the spear, until Trowa finally spoke.  
  
"I don't remember anything." The two were starring out at the horizon where the dark sky met the blue sea. "I woke up in that machine and didn't know how to move it." He took another bite from his fish. And then I heard your voice and I tried all I could to figure out how to talk to you." Quatre looked to the young man whose gaze was focused far away. "You sounded sad." The blonde's eyes found their way to the other male's. "I don't know why, but I don't want to make you cry. Something inside me keeps bringing up your face- yelling at me to take care of you and never let you get hurt. And I don't even know your name."  
  
"Quatre." He said softly- the camp fire light reflecting in the green orbs that watched him. The other teenager smiled lightly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Quatre. Now I can put a name to the face." Tension was building in the blonde's chest- the features of the brunette would always be the same, but the train of thought was different. His light eyes looked away, glancing down at his unfinished fish.  
  
"So my name is Trowa?" The man was trying as hard as he could to keep the conversation going.  
  
"Well- Trowa was a name you adopted. You never knew your true name." Quatre was trying to relax, but it was a ghost of Trowa besides him.  
  
"Can I keep this name, then?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Tomorrow- can you tell me about me? If it's alright?" The Arabian nodded softly, pushing the leaf with the fish corpse away from him.  
  
"Hai." He closed his eyes. Relive the memory of Trowa when he might have lost him all ready? It was probably going to hurt him more than anything.  
  
"Quatre?" The deep blue orbs slid back open. He looked to the other male who had slid slightly close to him. "Oyasumi." He whispered, leaning forward, taking the smaller teenager in a gentle kiss.  
  
'Trowa...!' The boy internally whimpered- a plea for more. But the man pulled away, lying on the sand next to him.  
  
"That voice in my head has wanted to do that for a long time." Quatre's cheeks flushed a soft pink as he watched the teenager slip into sleep, his figure curling softly against him for warmth.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
No updates till I get 15 reviews! [blows kisses] 


	4. Imprints in the Sand

[sniff sniff] I'm such a horrible authoress! I haven't been updating! And I'm taking my sweet time developing the story! [sniff sniff] I'm horrible- and I would be so mad at me if I were reviewing my own freakin' story . Okay- enough complaining- replies!:  
  
SMILY: So many things to say, ne? [chuckles] Alright- I switched the thoughts to be like... "/blah blah blah.../" that- so it can be a little easier to see... and you think Trowa's amnesia is a sinister plan to get Quatre to confess all? [giggles] I guess you'll just have to read to find out ((and no- this chapter doesn't answer any of your questions yet!))  
  
JENIHENPEN: Lol- I understand your dislike of new Trowa-kun... I'm a little disappointed myself [looks around for old Trowa and his sexy ass] grr.... WHERE ARE YOU?! But hmph... healing stuff? Well- there's still plenty of time for that ^_~. I'll try and slide in some of that in later chapters, k? Maybe Quatre almost drowns or something... should be interesting!  
  
RYOUBAKURAFAN013: [sigh] Gomen nasai, ryoubakurafan... I would have told Trowa's past to my hearts content- but then again- considering HE doesn't even know, I had to slip and slide away from trying to say it... besides- I don't have the Episode Zero issue of Trowa's past so that sorta sucks... All I know is that he used to be in a war before and that's about it. Oh- and something about him being from South America? No- I think that was just a rumor... yeah- that rumor went with people's thoughts that maybe he was raped a lot when he was younger. [nod nod] that would probably explain his functional retrograde amnesia (([ish so smart] hehehe- j/k! I just pick up things from my psychology class ^_~.)) And will Trowa-kun get his memory back...? Well- you'll just have to keep reading to find out!  
  
NIMUWAYY: It's alright to cry [pats on back] it's all good!  
  
GENERAL: Um... I went sorta blind on this chapter- it just sorta came. I really don't have any fondness for it... Oh well, though! Read and review! Oh- and yeah- I'm not claiming ownership for anything- the initial idea for the story line wasn't even mine! ((it was a suggestion and... stuff!))  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/..../: thoughts  
  
Tell Me This: Imprints in the Sand  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Hello- hello- Rashid?" Quatre spoke into the headset he wore, trying to at least communicate with the team he'd abandoned on the last battlefield.  
  
"Ma- er, Qu- e" Rashid's voice was breaking up and the young Arabian couldn't take it anymore. He'd been trying to fix the communication system on Sandrock for over four hours and had made little progress besides making static and the broken contact with the Magwanats. Biting his bottom lip thoughtfully, the young man couldn't think of why it wasn't working... Maybe he'd been underwater for too long- water may have seeped inside the electronic panels for the communication links? No... he tried not to dwell on that considering it would take him at least another day for repairs- on just THAT.  
  
Sighing lightly, he pulled off the headset, laying it between his legs. The young man was sitting on the open cockpit hatch, one leg dangling over the edge, he other balancing his slender figure in an upright position. Quatre's mind was somewhat blank and had little thought of what to do. Heavyarms was completely ruined- Sandrock was still seeping of ocean water. He should have known better than submerge a desert based Gundam- in an OCEAN. All he could do at the moment was curse himself.  
  
"Any luck?" A voice called from beneath him- Trowa was standing there with hands in his pockets, looking up at the blond; Quatre shook his head no.  
  
"I don't know even where we are right now- all I know is that we're somewhere on the west coast of North America." His light eyes turned to the crystal colored sky- light seeping down onto the two in warm rays.  
  
"Oh." Trowa said softly, looking out at the ocean and the foam that slid up the beach as a guide. "We really need help to get out of here?"  
  
"Hai." Quatre spoke more to himself than anything else. "But we can leave in at least a week if I work hard enough. It's my fault I virtually drowned Sandrock..." He signed once again, eyes turning back to the figure now starring up at him.  
  
"At least we get to spend more time with each other." Trowa smiled lightly; Quatre's heart seemed to jerk to a stop. The smile was beautiful- the words were honey sweet- but it was still odd to him... He didn't want to stop this new Trowa from acting kind and open towards him, but at the same time he missed the retracted and purely inward young man.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Letting the cold ocean water run through his toes was soothing as the young man followed the coast slowly. Quatre's pants were rolled up nearly to his knees and he carried his shoes and socks in one hand as he starred at the foam rushing past his feet. The ebb and flow was much more calming than the Arabian had expected.  
  
He had given up- at least for then. His worst fears concerning repairs had come true and no one knew where they were. The thought wasn't comforting considering Trowa's state; he could have used the extra help. Sighing- he looked up- barely starting to notice the outline of the young man in his mind. The Heavyarms pilot was sitting in the sand- it looked like he was writing there with his fingers- deep in thought.  
  
/He's so different.../ Quatre stopped; the young man hadn't noticed the Arabian's presence. /But he's so confused.../ Trowa sighed, looking out at the waves that brought cold ocean water to his toes. Taking the initiative, Quatre took a step forward but Trowa noticed the company instantly.  
  
"Oh- hi, Quatre." He spoke softly, smiling at the other teenager. His gaze was instantly averted as he looked back at what he'd written.  
  
"What are you doing?" The blond tried to speak in a cheerful tone- even if it didn't rub off onto the other young man, he could at least try the tactic on himself. Crouching down next to him, the Arabian looked at the area between Trowa's legs where he'd been writing- his name was there- first and last.  
  
/Wow- he wrote his.../  
  
"That's my name right?" He asked softly, index finger tracing the imprint into the wet dark grey and brown sand.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you tell me now- about me?" Quatre's gaze slowly shifted up to the figure sitting on the ground; the young man had a serene face which the blond couldn't deny. He nodded slowly, eyes going back to the imprints in the sand. His mind passed over the many ways he could start- and settling on one, the Arabian knew that his words would probably be concentrated on. They were the new Trowa's LIFE LINE.  
  
"Even with your old memory, you all ready had amnesia..." He paused, sitting in the sand next to him. "I think it was called functional retrograde amnesia- something along those lines... You couldn't remember your childhood at all. No one knows for sure where you came from- and you really hadn't tried to find out either." The entire time Quatre spoke, his voice never wavered; he spoke of everything he knew about Trowa. How he got his name and the unfortunate death behind it, about their first meeting, about the mission against OZ.  
  
Trowa listened intently, eyes starring down at the figures in the sand that were slowly being erased by the rising tides. He was silent when Quatre finished as well; for some reason he knew there was something missing. The blond sighed as the other male stood up, facing the sun that had begun it's descent on the horizon.  
  
The narration had been going on for at least three hours and Quatre still felt that it could never be finished... he spoke nothing of the emotions or the relationship they had together. The truth was that he was scarred and seeing as how he had to be strong during a time of distress- it probably wouldn't be in either of their best interest to have emotions play a key.  
  
"Arigatou..." Trowa smiled lightly as his gaze found the smaller male's eyes. "I- I at least know a little more, huh?" He chuckled. "Sounds like I'm much better off than my 'other self'." Quatre returned the small smile- but he couldn't deny the fact that he'd seen pain in the other's eyes. Trowa looked back at the horizon, his face resembling the mask Quatre had seen so many times before. There was something much more than memory loss troubling Trowa and the young blond wasn't about to ask what.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yeah- drop me a line ^_~. No update until I get at least 25!  
  
And before I forget- yes- Trowa is getting a little depressed... [sniffle] poor guy! 


	5. Water Melody

Yeah- I know it's been a while since I've updated- but with this fic, I was stumped. So- I had to resort to my handy- dandy little brother who decided to give me some advice! Say hi!  
  
Cosmo Magician: What?! Hiiiiiiiiii I made the boat sceeeeennneeeeeeee....... Hope you like iiiiiiiiittttt........ I didn't write it!!!  
  
Hana no Ceres: God- he's so stupid sometimes! [smacks him] Baka!  
  
Cosmo Magician: okoma!!!  
  
Hana no Ceres: [takes out her wooden practice sword and swats him with her new found "stick" ] URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAIIIII!  
  
Cosmo Magician: [finds quarter on ground] Oooohhh! Quarter! [bends down to get it, missing all her attacks]  
  
Hana no Ceres: Grr...  
  
Cosmo Magician: [stands] Were you talking to me?  
  
Hana no Ceres: Okay- that's enough.... [frown] stupid boy... well- he didn't WRITE IT- but he gave me the idea... Anyway ((no- my little brother probably won't be part of the AUs I just figured that little pain in the ass needed some recognition- and see how he repays me?!))- replies:  
  
RELWARC: A notch in my belt? [looks around] O.O thanks, I guess!  
  
MLANIE: I don't demand reviews! Well- maybe I do- but I wanna know that people are actually READING what I put up, ya know? So I have to do it to make sure people even wanna see my stuff!  
  
PANDORA-CHAN: [blush blush] thanks- every review counts! And about you liking amnesia fics... I haven't really seen THAT many and stuff... [shrug]  
  
RYOUBAKURAFAN013: [chuckles] I don't wanna burden you with all the scanning and stuff! I dunno- I have the first issue- the one with Duo-chan's past... but that was the only one I got of Episode Zero [sniff] Damn those VIZ people for being so expensive sometimes! But yeah- either way- you don't have to do anything if you don't want to...! And hmph... old Trowa- well this chapter is him starting to kinda turn a little. It's in leaps and bounds, you know? And calling me Shiroi is no biggie- it's all good ^_~. Now I just gotta find a name for you! [looks at Trowa and Quatre that have suddenly started making out in a corner] Eh... [nudges rbf in the side] don't worry- they'll do that sometime by the end of the fic... and yeah- your opinion counts, so don't beat yourself up! MIRE! [motions to all the review replies] YOU GOT THE FREAKIN' LONGEST ONE!  
  
GENERAL: Um... I figured I should get things cleared up so that no one gets confused: 1. I have NO idea where in the course of the series this fic is taking place; 2. I have no idea what time of year this is; 3. The ending of this fic is still a little hazy for me so bear with me as I actually develop an ALRIGHT plot.  
  
With that said.... Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing- nor Quatre and Trowa- but if I did they'd be on dog leashes so I could take them anywhere I wanted. ^_~.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: thoughts  
  
Tell Me This: Water Melody  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inhaling deeply, the blond silken head slipped under the waves as if it were returning home- the body of the male gliding almost like a feather through the liquid. Swimming through the ocean water, Quatre felt lighter in mind than in body, and the cool surroundings on his skin were just what he needed.  
  
Trowa had suddenly decided he'd go fishing for food once again and the Arabian had taken the opportunity to bathe. It still surprised the smaller male how the other could still remember certain skills like that... But he was happy- at least they would have enough in their stomachs to not be uncomfortable.  
  
Quatre's conducive attempts to educate the new Trowa on the other's life really had put a strain on him; it was even apparent in the way his eyes fell upon him. Quatre hadn't thought he'd feel so depressed about it, either.  
  
Taking another deep breath when he reached the surface, Quatre paddled his arms and legs, keeping himself above the waterline. He'd found a small cove were the ocean couldn't harm him and the waves weren't as strong; he was even thankful for the seclusion that would hide his nudity.  
  
/I wonder what he thinks about me.../ The thought lazily slipped into consciousness as he moved to float on his back. /He probably doesn't like me much... I haven't been very kind.../ The internal scolding would have been laughable had it been any other time. /I can't blame him... I'm worrying about what I've lost while he doesn't have any memory of anything at all..../ Quatre sighed, drifting atop the water. /I'm too selfish.../  
  
~*~*~  
  
/What is that...?/ Trowa frowned, looking out into the horizon- a triangle wooden THING was sticking out of the calm waters and being pushed closer to the shore. /I think it's a.../ He was jogging towards that area of the coast, trying to make out the entire shape. /It's a.../  
  
"Boat..." He stopped, starring at the wooden dingy, its triangular point leading towards the sky. The teenager looked around- how did it get there? What happened to the owner? The brunette sighed, pulling off his shoes, socks, and dark turtleneck, setting them neatly on the shore.  
  
/I bet if it's not damaged, it could be useful.../ Trowa began to wade into the chilly waters, still being cautions for anything around him. When the water was several feet under him, he was about 5 feet away from the small boat, he looked around once more. /Here goes...!/ He took a deep breath, ducking under, and beginning to swim underwater.  
  
The teenager made his way by the moonlight that penetrated the shallow ocean and in the general direction of the boat. It LOOKED like it was in good condition- but he had to make sure. Reaching out, he touched the wood- it felt strong and it seemed like it hadn't been underwater for long. Trowa's "test" was overall strength and how it could actually hold itself together. The teenager's hands went over the structure and he dove deeper to test the skeleton of the small fishing boat's stern.  
  
/Seems good enough.../ A creek made him glance up at the top of the boat- maybe he shook it too hard? The boat was falling towards him- on top of him. The surprise made him emit the remaining air from his lungs and the boat encased him inside the hollowing and the soft sand of the ocean bottom.  
  
/Shit!/ He cursed mentally, trying as hard as he could to push the ship up enough to swim out. But it was getting too much- he had almost no air left and his head was pounding in the lack of it. His fingers searched the rim of the overturned, sunken fishing boat, trying to get a grip on the edge to flip it but the water made it especially hard. The boat's weight kept sinking it into the soft sand. /I- I can't die like this...!/ He found the edge and was trying to pull it up. /I- I... it hurts.../ The blood rushing to his head was pounding and he opened his mouth in protest.  
  
Trowa barely lifted the fishing boat enough for his slender figure to slide out but he couldn't take the chocking anymore. He was ready to take a deep breath of water when his green eyes widened.  
  
Images- hundreds of thousands of images flooded his panicked and aching mind in those seconds before he reached the surface. All of one person: Quatre. A smiling face- a wave- the blond giggling- the blond cheering- the blond looking hurt- the blond with watery eyes- the blond crying...  
  
A sharp intake of air hurt his throat as he struggled to keep from chocking out. The teenager had floated to the surface during the flashes of the Arabian and now Trowa was crying.  
  
/I...I.../ He was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself and also stay above the water line. He took this a sign to get the fish and stay quiet- Quatre was sad enough as it was and he didn't want to talk about a near death experience. Even if it brought back memories. Even if it made him remember what he felt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre sat alone at the open hatch door of Sandrock's cockpit. His depression-like train of thoughts hadn't stopped and the castigation continued on his end. If it had been someone else, the Arabian would have been trying to help THEM through it- but there was no one else there for him while Trowa was roasting his catch.  
  
A warm breeze swept over his bare shoulders in the hot dry air- he somewhat appreciated the hot California air and the large moon that hung overhead showering everything in blue. It was quiet except the sound of the waves and the blonde's steady breathing.  
  
"Quatre." Trowa's voice called from the sands below him. Absently the teenager looked down, seeing that Trowa was starting to climb awkwardly up Heavyarms' leg with a long thin stick as a spear with four fish pocked through. When he finally reached Heavyarms' open cockpit hatch, he sat, handing the spear of food to the other male. "Sorry it took so long, Quatre."  
  
The boy smiled weakly and looked down at the spear in his hands. "No- no, it's fine." He looked back at the brunette in front of him who was giving him a concerned look.  
  
"I would caught more and all ready set them aside for later if you're still hungry." Trowa seemed to want to at least ease the blank look on Quatre's face. He reached out and pulled one of the warm roasted fish and began picking off the meat on his tuna. "I also found crab over where I was; as soon as I find something to boil water, I'll cook you some."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about me..." Quatre spoke softly, twirling the spear in his fingers and watching the fish turn.  
  
"Quatre- please don't be that way." The remark made the blond look up somewhat confused.  
  
"Ne?"  
  
"It's not like you." The brunettes' eyes starred intently.  
  
"Not... like..." Was he imagining? "You- you're starting to remember things?" Trowa smiled lightly and went back to his fish, picking more meat off with his fingers and slipping them into his mouth.  
  
"A little bit here and there..." He looked up at the sky and the rest of the night was silent.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So yeah- Trowa almost drowning, Quatre going somewhat over the deep end- what will happen NEXT? [glances at her brother] Any ideas, aniki?  
  
Cosmo Magician: Well the plot of the story is getting good... and more is yet to come.  
  
Hana no Ceres: -_-. Wow- interesting commentary.  
  
Cosmo Magician: Don't hate me for having a golden tongue [sticks tongue out and pets it lovingly]  
  
Hana no Ceres: Jeeze... [sweatdrop] anyway- no updates till I get... oh- lets say 30? Yeah- 30! 


	6. That Voice in My Head

[looks around] Okay- I think you guys are gonna be mad at me now... [hides her head] This is the last chapter of "Tell Me This..."! I know- it came subtly, out of the blue- caught even ME off guard... but I had to sit down and think about it. Yeah- I sat in front of my dear Takuma ((my laptop ^_~.)) for about 30 minutes with the Microsoft Word program open and starring at a blank screen. I have to do it. There's nothing more I can possibly do without wearing out the story's welcome and making it boring. So... I'm sorry to say, but the train stops here folks. [sigh] Anyway- replies...:  
  
WKD_WITCH: I was sorta surprised people would worry that I might kill Trowa off! I wouldn't kill Trowa off! He's one of the main characters! And he's a bishie! Why would I WANT to kill a bishie? That's just nuts!  
  
JENIHENPEN: [sigh] yeah- sorry to bum you out about the drowning deal- and yeah- about it ending and... stuff.  
  
GENERAL: Um... possibly- later on down the road when I'm not so plagued by school and other fics, I'll probably put up an epilogue... Because I really had no idea where in the series this fic is taking place, that MAY be a little hard- but knowing me, I'll pull something out of my @$$ that works ^_~. Anyway- hope you liked "Tell Me This..."- and thank you ryoubakurafan013 for the suggestion to write this! [huggles] your suggestions mean a lot to me and I'm happy that you were happy with it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing [sniff] nor the bishies mentioned in this fic... Heero, Duo, Trowa, and the beautiful and huggable... QUATRE!  
  
PLEASE NOTE: There's some 2x1 hinting- as well as Relena-bashing towards the end... not much- but it's there!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: Thoughts  
  
Tell Me This: That Voice in My Head  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Quatre awoke to the sound of a howling wind near his ear.  
  
/Hmph...?/ The teenager rolled over and yawned lightly, rubbing his eyes. /Trowa?/ The name immediately came to mind when he realized the missing person besides him. But that was pushed to the back of his mind as he tried to shield his eyes from the sharp sand that flew around him.  
  
/What the...?/ With courage, he slowly opened his light eyes to see. There was Sandrock- hovering 10 feet over the beach. /Oh my-/ The Gundam turned its head in the blonde's direction. /Sand... Sandrock./ The teenager starred in a mixture of shock and awe as the mecha slowly touched down on the sand, wind subsiding.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre called, standing and instantly breaking into a run towards the machine's base. His words were instantly rewarded when a slender teenager slipped out of the Gundam's cockpit and looked down at him.  
  
"Ohayo." The brunette spoke simply.  
  
"Trowa- you- you've remembered everything now?" A small smile greeted the short young man. "I'm so happy!" /He's finally back..!/  
  
"You should be. I've contacted Duo and he'll be here within 20 minutes." His voice seemed more sullen and Quatre wasn't the type to let it go unnoticed.  
  
/Trowa- the one I love... he's...he's finally back./ The blond starred down at his feet instinctually. /I've missed him so much.../ The mental conversation was a vain attempt to sound appreciative. Quatre glanced back at the busy young man tuning Sandrock's controls, unsure of what to say. "Trowa- I'm- I'm going to get our stuff, alright?" The brunette nodded in half- attention as he continued working.  
  
/Trowa is back.../ Quatre's brows contorted as he knelt by what had been their campsite and began pulling on his purple vest. /The old Trowa is back./ His hands easily folded the other man's turtleneck and rest it in his lap. /Yeah... the old Trowa./ His eyes rest on the thin wooden spears that had served their meals over the few days. /The one that used to hide himself./ The words instantly flashed through the blonde's mind as his fingers nimbly took hold of one of the charred spears and twirled it in his fingers. He absently brought the tip to his lips and tapped it against them.  
  
/I have to be happy, though./ Quatre tried his best to smile to himself. /He's what I wanted, right?/ The young man gathered their things and stood, shaking them from sand. /For the one that never spoke, was solemn... and serious/ He began his way slowly back to the paired Gundams that stood outlined in the warm sun as he starred down at the items that he held in his arms.  
  
He glanced up at the slender figure. /Who are you trying to kid, Quatre? This is going to be harder for you now... especially after.../ The blond leaned against Heavyarms' left foot, an air of reminiscence around him. The easy going conversations- the feel of the brunette's warmth as they lay spooned together at night- the kiss. It surprised him how much three days had changed his perception over the one he loved.  
  
The Trowa he had seen in the few days they'd known each other wasn't afraid of what came to mind or of what Quatre would think about his actions. He was open and wasn't trying to hide... /But that man is gone./ The blond spoke to himself harshly as he looked up at the serious and sullen face of the brunette. /So stop trying to hurt yourself./  
  
Quatre didn't know how long he had "spaced out"- but it must have been for a long time because he soon heard the sound of a megaphone and an easy going American speaking to him.  
  
"Quatre, don't look so down, man! The Shinigami is feelin' pretty generous and wants to give you and Trowa a hand!" The blond smiled towards the sea as he watched a large ship outline itself in the distance.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm surprised you were able to repair Sandrock enough to at least get him hovering a bit." Duo spoke seriously to Trowa on the deck, and their words floated lazily in the Arabian's direction. The warm night had finally fallen after loading both Gundams onto the large ship Duo had managed to "snatch."  
  
"Quatre did the most work. He almost had the communication system working." The said young man was bent over, crossed arms resting on the metal rail overlooking the ocean water, blond hair waved carelessly over his eyes.  
  
"Either way, I've gotta hand it to ya. If you had a temporary amnesia, Quatre managed to take care of everything pretty damn good." The Arabian had his back turned to the two and didn't notice the pairs of eyes staring at him- nor the nod from the brunette.  
  
"Where's Heero?"  
  
"Ah- that man. I swear- he makes everything so damn difficult. Why he can't kill that woman all ready is beyond me..."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Well- I'm gonna go and see if I can contact him right now. I'll be damned if that woman gets to him before I do." And the American's steps started- then faded away to the blonde's ears.  
  
"Quatre?" A soft voice spoke behind him on the empty deck.  
  
"Hmph...?"  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest for tonight. You've had a long day." The voice seemed to be full of concern than in parenting orders.  
  
"I know." He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Quatre." The Arabian turned in his spot, somewhat confused. "For taking care of me. It must have been hard for you if I couldn't remember." The blond bit his bottom and nodded.  
  
"I tried." A curious question seemed to emerge at that moment, and before he could stop himself, Quatre opened his mouth to speak. "Do you remember any of what happened these last few days?" Trowa's face was thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"A small amount. It gives me a headache to think too hard about it..."  
  
"Oh... then you might remember..."  
  
"Remember what?" The brunette tilted his head questioningly. There was a slight pause as he felt tender hands on his cheeks, watched the Arabian go on tip toe before their lips connected gently. The moment was gentle and it sent shivers through Quatre- but when he pulled away, he knew the weight of what he'd done.  
  
The two were silent as they gazed into their eyes seriously before the blond spoke aloud. "That voice in my head has wanted to do that for a long time."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hope you enjoyed it- constructive criticism always is appreciated! ((and thank you so much Ryoubakurafan013- this story was for you ^_^.)) 


End file.
